historischefanficfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Geheimakte CHI III „Die Stunde der Jäger“
Geheimakte CHI „Die Stunde der Jäger“ Prolog; „Er ist dort untergetaucht,“ sagte Cranch optimistisch, „er lebt dort im Exil.“ „Ich wollte mit ihm Kontakt aufnehmen,“ fuhr er jetzt mit sachlichem Ton fort, „doch musste ich mich auf Grund des Sklavenkönigs zurück ziehen.“ „Dann wisst ihr vielleicht was das für ein Läufer ist?“ meinte Lenny und zeigte dem Krokodil die Bilder, „ein Gorilla Striker ist es nicht.“ Cranch sah sich das Bild genauer an und erschauderte kurz. Er fasste sich an die Helmhälfte, die seinen Unterkiefer schützte. Der Schreck war aber nur kurz und bald lag wieder Gelassenheit in dem schuppigen Gesicht. Das Krokodil erinnerte sich an die Gebilde, die von den Bewohnern der Schlucht als Goldwächter bezeichnet wurden. Sie waren sehr robust und überragten einen Gorilla Striker etwa um einen halben Meter. Doch dafür auch sehr langsam. Das dunkelbraune Krokodil durchsuchte die Bilder nach einem weiteren Bild. Es fand eines das eine schimmernde Platte mit einer verzierten Aufschrift zeigte. Cranch musterte jeden Punkt der schlechten Aufnahme. Die vereinzelten kurzen Bewegungen der gelben Augen verrieten das, dass Krokodil mit diesem Bild etwas anfangen konnte. „Diese Läufer werden Goldwächter genannt,“ sprach Cranch mit Gelassenheit in der Stimme, „sie sind etwa einen halben Meter größer als ein Gorilla Striker.“ „Ihre Panzerung ist sehr robust,“ hatte das Krokodil weiter zu berichten, „doch haben sie auch zwei wesentliche Schwächen, die man sich zu nutzen machen kann.“ „Was sind das für Schwachstellen?“ erkundigte sich Warface neugierig, „und was steht auf dieser Tafel?“ „Die Goldwächter sind recht langsam und können auf engem Raum nur schlecht manövrieren,“ meinte das Krokodil mit einem finsteren Lächeln, „diese Schwachstellen machen selbst die robuste Panzerung zu keinem wirklichen Vorteil, wenn man sie zu nutzen weiß.“ „Nun zu der Tafel und der Aufschrift,“ fuhr Cranch fort, „sie ist eine Plakette, die an der rechten Außenseite der Kniegelenke befestigt ist.“ „Als ich dort war,“ erinnerte sich das Reptil und kratzte sich an der schuppigen Schläfe, „sah ich drei Goldwächter, sie alle trugen diese Plakette mit dem gleichen Text.“ Cranch lass den Satzt noch einmal im Kopf vor und übersetzte ihn wortlos. In Gedanken überprüfte er die Übersetzung noch einmal. Dann wandte er sich an die Löwen und Wölfe. "You think to read that is written between the lines , since their different opinion about the illusions of the truth, but you do not see the moon lights up the night sky above you." las das braune Krokodil leise und mit bedächtiger Stimme vor, „eine sehr alte Sprache die lange Zeit im Krokodil Stamm gesprochen und geschrieben wurde.“ „In der al gemeinen Sprache Chimas dieser Tage bedeutete es in etwa,“ fuhr Cranch jetzt schon fast erfüchtig fort, „Ihr glaubt zu lesen das zwischen den Zeilen geschrieben steht, ihr seit der Meinung Trugbilder von der Wahrheit zu unterscheiden, doch seht ihr nicht den Mond der über euch den Nachthimmel erleuchtet.“ Kapitel 1; „So ein Zitat hätte ich einem Sklavenjäger König und Söldner Baron nicht zu getraut,“ gab Whirley sichtlich erstaunt zu, „so etwas wird von einem Dichter oder Poeten verfasst.“ „Oder von einer Person, die über bestimmte Einblicke verfügt,“ gab William zu bedenken, „ihr wisst wo von ich spreche.“ „Ihr habt den Verdacht,“ bemerkte Leeland und warf fragende Blicke an alle, „das dieses Zitat ein Hinweis auf Crominus sein könnte?“ „Unser schuppiger Freund hier hat ebenfalls darauf angespielt,“ bestätige Wood und nickte dabei, „er hat es nur nicht direkt ausgesprochen.“ „Was hat der Autor, sollte es sich bei ihm wirklich um den Krokodilkönig handeln, damit gemeint?“ wollte Lukas wissen und runzelte die Stirn, „dieses Zitat ist für mich ein Rätsel.“ Warface lächelte zufrieden da er begriffen hatte, was genau dieses Zitat bedeutete. Die anderen Wölfe wussten es auch ohne überlegen zu müssen. Die Löwen konnten es nicht wissen, da sie ja nicht alle Hintergründe kannten. „Das Zitat beschreibt in anderen Worten genau den Zustand,“ sprach der pechschwarze Wolf, „in dem wir uns gerade befinden.“ „Wir haben gelesen was zwischen den Zeilen steht,“ verdeutlichte Wood, „nur eine Sache trifft nicht mehr zu.“ „Wie meinen sie das jetzt,“ gab der Löwe noch irritierter zurück, „ihr Wölfe seit noch rätselhafter als das Zitat.“ "Vi har lest poster mellom linjene, vi har sett en illusjon bak sannheten, og som månen om oss i himmelen." zitierte Whirley auf der alten Sprache der Wölfe und lächelte dabei, „wir haben die Sätze zwischen den Zeilen gelesen, wir haben das Trugbild hinter der Wahrheit gesehen, und wie der Mond über uns am Himmel stand.“ „Wir wissen warum das alles hier passiert,“ sagte Wood leise und wandte sich dem brauen Krokodil zu, „er weiß wo wir unseren Zeugen finden.“ „Sie wollen Crominus, so fern er wirklich im Sklavenjäger Reich Exil gefunden hat, entführen?“ war von Leon zu hören, „aber wo wollen sie ihn dann hin bringen?“ „Darüber denken wir nach,“ erwiderte der pechschwarze Wolf, „wenn wir den Krokodilkönig haben.“ „Aber an die Krokodile, Adler und Löwen werden wir ihn nicht ausliefern,“ stellte Whirley klar während er die Löwen ansah, „denn damit würden wir sein Schicksal besiegeln, dass ist nicht unser Ziel.“ „Ich verstehe,“ gab Leeland zu verstehen und verstand nun den wahren Hintergrund der Mission, „sie bringen ihn irgend wo hin, wo er vom Rat der freien Rudel verhört wird.“ „Das haben wir vor,“ bestätigte William entschlossen und lächelte, „dann lassen wir ihn ziehen.“ Jetzt kehrte Ruhe ein und die Neun standen um die Photos herum. Nur ein vereinzeltes Grummeln oder Murren war zu vernehmen. Die Aufnahmen des langen Weges, der vor einem riesigen Tor endete, rückten in den Mittelpunkt. Sie ließen auf Fallen schließen. Der Weg lag in der Mitte, zwischen zwei Sandflächen. Unter diesen konnte sich alles verbergen. Speeren, Fangnetze, Schrapnellen oder Selbstschusssysteme. Einige Wracks sprachen auf jeden Fall für Verteidigungssysteme. Warface stellte wenig erfreut feste, dass es auch nur wenige Wracks waren. Die Schergen entfernten sie vielleicht um ihre Fallen nicht zu verraten. Dafür sprachen auch andere Aufnahmen. Ein Spießrutenlauf von drei Kilometern, dachte der Wolf und strich sich über die Schnauze. Kapitel 2; Am Morgen brach die Gruppe auf um das Territorium der Gorillas zu durchqueren. Die Jäger fuhren wie eine Patrouille vor und hinter dem LKW. Die Straße schlängelte durch das Meer von Bäumen. Vereinzelt war ein kleiner Fluss zu sehen. Breit genug um nicht so ohne weiteres hinüber zu schwimmen, aber nicht für ein großes Schiff. Was nahe legte, dass hier keine Binnenschifffahrt für den Warentransport verwendet wurde. Dafür aber eine Eisenbahn und LKW. Ab diesem Teil der Südwestroute lag die Bahntrasse daneben. Nach vier Kilometern setzte sich die Straße wieder alleine fort. Nur Bäume und kleine Städte. Die Grenze kam näher doch jetzt ohne eine Mauer. Zwischen Nashörnern und Gorillas herrschte Frieden und gute Nachbarschaft. Das einzige was an eine Grenze erinnerte waren die Wärterhäuschen und die Schlagbalken. Das Territorium der Nashörner war eine Savanne mit vereinzelten Bauminseln und einer Gebirgskette. Den Schildern neben den Abfahrten war zu entnehmen, das es hier viele Steinbrüche gab. Jetzt erst stach eine kurze aber hohe Mauer ins Auge. Auf einem goldenen Schriftzug stand geschrieben; „Wer dieses Tor durchquert, spielt mit seiner Freiheit“ Warface wusste das dies der Eingang in Schlucht war. Der Löwe namens Leeland dachte wohl das gleiche. „Zwei Mauern und dazwischen eine uns nicht bekannte Anzahl an Fallen,“ bemerkte William der sich in der kurzen Zeit mit dem Löwen Leon angefreundet hatte, „ich möchte nicht blind in einen Hinterhalt rennen.“ „Ganz meiner Meinung,“ bestätigte der Löwe mit einer Mähne in der Farbe einer Orange, „ich habe da so eine Idee, aber du hast bestimmt auch schon daran gedacht.“ Leon und der Jäger drehten sich um und blickten auf eine der umzäunten Anlagen die zu einem der Steinbrüche gehörte. Auf den Silos stand in großen Buchstaben Clockwork 77. Aus der Richtung der Gebäude war das krachen des Gesteins zu hören, dass in den Steinmühlen zertrümmert wurde. Wie große Muldenkipper ein und ausfuhren oder das Signal wenn ein Silo voll war. Vier LKW, von dem gleichen Bautyp wie der von Cranch, standen auf einem der Parkplätze neben einer großen Halle. Der Wolf sah den Löwen an und lächelte zufrieden. Dieser tat es ihm gleich. „Ein Laster voller Sprengstoff,“ meinte William mit einem charmantem Grinsen, „dürfte ausreichen um einen Ketteneffekt aus zu lösen.“ „Das müsste gehen, die Druckwelle der Explosion dürfte alle anderen Fallen auslösen,“ erwiderte Leon und lachte, „daran hatte ich auch gedacht.“ „Aber vorher müssen wir erst mal durch das Tor kommen,“ war jetzt von Cranch zu hören, „die Mauer ist drei Meter dick und aus robusten Stahlbeton.“ „Daran haben wir gedacht,“ bemerkte Whirley und klopfte dem braunen Krokodil auf die rechte Schulter. „Die Grundidee ist die gleiche,“ übernahm Warfwace das Wort und kolpfte Cranch auf die linke Schulter, „nur das wir ein anderes Fahrzeug dafür benötigen.“ „Wo wollt ihr die Sprengung setzen?“ fragte das Krokodil neugierig, „ich sehe hier nur LKW und Bagger.“ „Wir sehen uns erst mal hier um,“ erwiderte Warface und stieg auf seinen Speedor, „irgend etwas brauchbares wird sich auf dem Betriebsgelände sicher finden lassen.“ Kapitel 3; Mit dem Plan im Hinterkopf machte sich die Gruppe auf und fuhr auf die Nebenstraße. Das eingezäunte Gewerbegebiet kam näher. Dort herrschte reges Treiben und kaum jemand schenkte den Neun Aufmerksamkeit. Erst ein Vorarbeiter registrierte die Besucher und winkte sie zu sich. „Wir haben nichts gegen Besucher,“ sagte das Nashorn nach dem es die Neun freundlich begrüßt hatte, „aber zur Zeit ist größte Vorsicht geboten.“ „Wegen dem Konflikt?“ wollte Wood wissen, „oder besorgt sie etwas anderes?“ „Der Sklavenkönig,“ erwiderte der Vorarbeiter leise und fast schon ängstlich, „er terrorisiert das Nashorn Territorium und wir können uns nur schwer dagegen wehren.“ Die Wölfe und Löwen schwiegen, sie dachten über Worte des Vorarbeiters nach. Welche Rolle spielt der Sklavenkönig, fragte sich Whirley, um die Besorgnis des Nashorns zu verstehen. Doch vielmehr ruhten die Augen auf einem Tunnelbohrer. Ein mittelgroßes Allradfahrzeug, an dessen Spitze ein großer Bohrer befestigt worden war. Die perfekte Maschine um den Plan aus zu führen. „Was genau tut der Sklavenkönig,“ wandte er sich an den Vorarbeiter, „das ihr ihm nichts entgegen zu setzen habt?“ „In welcher Form sucht er das Territorium der Nashörnern heim?“ fuhr der Wolf fort und verbarg seinen wahren Gedanken, „vielleicht können wir euch helfen.“ „Vielleicht?“ hakte der Vorarbeiter nach, „hört sich an als ob sie für ihre Hilfe bezahlt werden wollen.“ „Nein, keine Bezahlung,“ sprach der Wolf höflich, „nur ein paar Hilfsmittel.“ „Ich übernehme die Gäste,“ war von einer näher kommenden Stimme klar und entschlossen zu hören, „sie gehen wieder an die Arbeit!“ „Bitte folgen sie mir,“ wandte sich nun eine freundliche Nashorndame an die Neun, „hier draußen ist kein besonders guter Ort um über Geschäfte zu sprechen.“ Das an sich große Büro wirkte klein, als acht zusätzliche Stühle dazu gekommen waren. Die Neun saßen vor dem Schreibtisch und warteten auf das Angebot der Nashorndame. Diese schien anders als der Vorarbeiter über das Hilfsangebot erfreut zu sein. „Welchen Preis verlangen sie?“ wollte sie wissen und lauerte auf eine Antwort, „ich bin die Inhaberin von Clockwork Industries, also am Geld sollte es nicht liegen.“ „Wir brauchen kein Geld und auch kein Gold oder Silber,“ wiederholte Whirley höflich und mit freundlichem Blick, „nur ein paar Hilfsmittel.“ „An was haben sie gedacht?“ wollte die Nashorndame wissen, „ich kann ihnen nur Fahrzeuge und Sprengstoff anbieten.“ „Das kommt unseren Vorstellungen schon recht nahe,“ lächelte der edle Grauwolf zufrieden, „nun informieren sie uns um die Machenschaften des Sklavenkönigs und warum die Nashorn Truppen nichts gegen ihn unternehmen?“ Kapitel 4; Im Schatten des Sklavenkönigs „Machen sie sich auf einiges gefasst,“ mahnte die Nashorndame mit einem Lächeln, „denn eine Version, die mir zu Ohren kam ist echt abenteuerlich.“ „Dann möchten wir diese zu erst hören,“ schlug Wood vor und ein leichtes Grinsen legte sich über sein schwarzes Gesicht, „mal sehen wie abenteuerlich diese Version ist.“ Die anderen Acht nickten bestätigend. Nun stand die Nashorndame im Mittelpunkt von achtzehn Augen und Ohren. Nara Nakomi fiel es schwer selbst nicht zu schmunzeln als sie zu erzählen begann; „Immer wenn die Sirenen zu Sperrstunden erklingen, kriechen die Schatten aus dem Boden und nehmen die Gestalt von schwarzen Statuen an. Diese sehen aus wie Wölfe und ziehen durch die Straßen um jeden zu verschleppen der sich nicht in Sicherheit bringen kann. Dann, wenn die Sirenen die Sperrstunden beenden, kriechen die Schatten wieder in ihre finster Welt zurück.“ Die Neun mussten immer wieder leise kichern, so ein Aberglaube war nicht ansatzweise ernst zunehmen. Aber eine nette Geschichte für das nächtliche Lagerfeuer war sie allemal. Die neun Gäste klatschten und wirkten gut unterhalten. „Wer kommt denn auf so eine Idee?“ meinte Lenny und runzelte seine Stirn, „dämonische Wolfsstatuen die Leute entführen?“ „Diejenigen, die mir das erzählten,“ lachte die Nashorndame leise und konnte ihr breites Grinsen kaum verbergen, „wollten es selbst gesehen haben.“ „Nun aber zu den harten Fakten,“ ging Nara Nakomi zum ernsten Teil über, „manche Nashörner und besonders die aus der Geschäftswelt,“.....„sind sich sogar sehr sicher,“ bestärkte die Nashorndame die Theorie, „dass der Rat der Nashörner vom Sklavenkönig bestochen wird.“ „Sie und ihre Geschäftsfreunde sind als der Ansicht,“ brachte Whirley es finster auf den Punkt, „das euer Rat hier an den Sklaven mit verdient?“ Nara Nakomi nickte mit ernster Mine, „genau, so sehen wir die Situation.“ „Welche Schicht ist von diesen Entführungen am schlimmsten betroffen?“ wollte Leeland wissen und sah jetzt nachdenklich drein, „auch Freunde von ihnen?“ „Hauptsächlich die, welche sich nicht schützen können,“ erinnerte sich die Nashorndame traurig, „auf meine Freunde und Mitarbeiter kann ich aufpassen.“ „Das waren Zwei von Drei,“ bemerkte William und das er nach dachte war dem Wolf anzusehen, „was ist Nummer Drei?“ Nara Nakomi legte eine kleine Pause ein um die Worte noch einmal zu sortieren. Bevor sie es laut aussprach, wiederholte sie den Satzt noch einmal in ihrem Kopf. Dann wandte sie sich wieder an die Gäste. „Es gibt hier eine Gruppe Mitverdiener,“ betonte sie jetzt fast schon zornig, „die Leute durch ein Betrugsverfahren in die Enge treiben.“ „Dies tun sie mit einer so konsequenten Art,“ brummte die Nasehorndame sauer, „das die betroffenen gezwungen sind alles ab zugeben und das Territorium zu verlassen.“ „Genau bei letzterem fallen sie den Schergen des Sklavenkönigs in Hände,“ beendete Nara Nakomi den Satz, „sie werden danach nie wieder als freie Leute gesehen.“ Kapitel 5; „Wann genau beginnt und endet diese Sperrstunde?“ fragte Cranch neugierig, „gibt es sie die ganze Woche oder nur an bestimmten Tagen?“ „Sie beginnt um 16 Uhr und endet um 21 Uhr,“ erwiderte die Nashorndame ernst aber wieder beruhigt, „an jedem Mittwoch und Samstag.“ „Heute ist ein Mittwoch,“ stellte Wood klar und hatte ein komisches Grinsen im Geischt, „es ist 15;30 Uhr, also eine halbe Stunde vor der Sperrstunde.“ Wie es von der Nashorndame erklärt worden war, erschallten genau um 16 Uhr die Sirenen. Die Neun hatten sich aufgemacht das Geschehen mit eigenen Augen zu verfolgen. Jetzt öffnete sich auch das große Tor in der Mauer. Immer wieder fuhren kleinere Fahrzeuggruppen heraus und fuhren in Richtung der Dörfer und Städte. Den Neun war klar, was sich da vor ihnen abspielte. Die Schergen des Sklavenkönigs zogen aus um Beute zu machen. Whirley wandte sich den Wölfen zu, Leeland den Löwen. „Die Sperrstunde ist die Jagdsaison der Sklavenjäger,“ sprach der edle Grauwolf mit einem finsteren Grinsen und bösem Blick, „was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir aus den Jägern die Gejagten machen?“ Warface, Wood und William streckten die Fäuste in den Himmel, „jagen wir die Sklavenjäger!“ Leeland wiederholte die Worte und auch Leon, Lenny und Lukas stimmten mit gehoben Fäusten ein. Cranch sagte nichts, schloss sich aber den anderen an. Die Fahrzeuge setzten sich in Bewegung und fuhren davon. Den Sklavenjägern hinter her. Die Jagd der Jäger hatte begonnen. Celest Caterona musterte die Teams auf dem großen Platz vor dem Königspalast. Die junge Krokodilfrau zählte dabei leise jedes Gangmitglied. Die Bad Monkeys waren komplett, die Mad Cats auch. Eben so die Lost Birds und die Black Shadows. Doch die Silver Lions und die White Snakes fehlten noch. Celest Caterona spielte an ihrem Ring herum und überlegte. Die Nashörner hatten doch nicht den Pakt vergessen? Oder hatten wieder die Gorillas ihre Finger im Spiel? Oder hatten sich die Gangs zu weit auf das Krokodil Territorium gewagt? Sie sah vom Balkon den Weg hinauf und bemerkte das Lichtsignal des Tores. Zwei Gangs kamen heute nicht zurück, dachte sie und koordinierte das Verteilen der Sklaven in die Zellenblöcke. Die Silver Lions und die White Snakes hatten sich schon öfters verspätetet, also kein Grund zur Sorge. Erst am Donnerstag kam ihr die Sache jetzt komisch vor. Denn die zwei Gangs waren noch immer nicht aufgekreuzt. Sie rollte die Augen und legte sich die Worte parat, der Herrscher mochte schlechte Nachrichten nicht. Besonders wenn sie nicht passend formuliert wurden. Die Wachen, Löwen oder Wölfe in Helmen und Rüstungen die sie alle gleich aus sehen ließen, salutierten vor der Krokodilfrau. Celest Caterona wusste selbst nicht was sich hinter den so genannten Anubiten befand. Vor dem zweiten Palastgebäude patrouillierte einer der zwei Goldwächter. „Was führt euch zu mir?“ fragte der Adler dessen Helmkrone seinen ganzen Kopf vor den Augen anderer verbarg, „wie viel Sklaven hat die gestrige Jagd eingebracht?“ „Einhundert mein Herr und Gebieter,“ erwiderte Celest Caterona mit ehrfürchtiger Stimme und einem Blick auf den Boden, „doch habe ich auch eine schlechte Nachricht für euch.“ „Sprecht,“ entgegnete der Sklavenkönig mit finsterer Stimme, „doch überlegt gut was und wie ihr es sagt.“ „Ja mein Herr,“ gab die Krokodilfrau ehrfürchtig zurück, „ich werde meine Worte gut wählen.“ Kapitel 6; Celest Caterona ließ sich einige Minuten Zeit um ihre Gedanken zu sammeln. Sie konnte sich nur zu gut an das Schicksal ihrer Vorgängerin erinnern. Von einer Sklavenjägerin zu einer Sklavin, von einer Jägerin zu einer Beute. „Zwei Gangs kamen gestern nicht von der Jagd zurück,“ sprach die Krokodilfrau leise und mit unterwürfiger Stimme, „sie sind auch heute noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht.“ „Das ist wahrhaftig keine gute Nachricht,“ bestätigte der Regent mit erhabener Stimme, „doch kann man mit diesen Verlusten leben.“ „Die Gangs sind nur Mittel zum Zweck, ein einfaches Werkzeug was entbehrlich ist,“ meinte der Adler abfällig über die Vermissten, „nur ist es ärgerlich, nicht zu wissen, wer sich an unserem Werkzeug vergriffen hat.“ Wieder im Vorhof atmete Celest Caterona auf und strich sich über ihren schuppigen Schädel. Es hätte für sie böse enden können, doch wirklich zur Ruhe kam sie nicht. Ihre Aufgabe war es jetzt, das Verschwinden der zwei Gangs auf zu klären, davon hing jetzt ihr Schicksal ab. Sie winkte zwei Anubiten zu sich und ließ drei Speedorz herbei schaffen. Begleitet von den zwei Wächtern fuhr sie los. Durchquerte beide Tore und fuhr auf die Südwestroute. Die Speedorz rasten rücksichtslos bis zum Rathaus in der Hauptstadt. Zornig, aber ihre Emotionen kontrollierend, betrat sie das Arbeitszimmer der Ratsmitglieder. Sie wusste das sie auch hier sehr vorsichtig sein musste, denn sie durfte den Pakt nicht gefährden. Doch brauchte sie hier ihre Worte nicht dreimal zu überlegen. „Die Silver Lions und die White Snakes sind von der Bildfläche verschwunden,“ sagte sie mit genervter Stimme, „haben sie ihre Militärs wieder einmal nicht im Griff?“ „Kaum ist mal nen Gangmitglied nicht mehr auf zu finden,“ lächelte ein Ratsmitglied der Nashörner und schüttelte mit dem Kopf, „heulen sie sich sofort bei uns aus.“ „Der Pakt tut unseren Geldbeuteln so gut,“ lachte ein anderes Nashorn laut, „warum sollten wir ihn dann aufs Spiel setzten?“ „Diese Antwort wird meinem Herrn gefallen,“ bestätigte die Krokodildame und rollte wieder einmal die Augen, „auch wenn ich sie etwas umformulieren muss.“ In dem Moment trat ein Soldat der Nashörner in das Arbeitszimmer, „wir haben die White Snakes gefunden!“ Das Gesicht wirkte kalt und desinteressiert. Das sagte der Krokodilfrau fast alles auf einem einzigen Blick. Celest Caterona kannte dieses Verhalten der Nashörner nur viel zu gut. Der Anblick auf dem Kasernengelände war nicht besonders erfreulich. Die White Snakes waren hinüber. Für die Gang musste jetzt ein Ersatz her. Die Krokodilfrau untersuchte die beschädigten Speedorz. Sie wurden alle auf der gleichen Art und Weise zerstört. Ein sauberer Schnitt auf Höhe des Radlagers. Was ein heraus springen des Rades zu folge gehabt hatte. Um so etwas zu bewerkstelligen, bedurfte es einen Speedor, der mit einem Dikut ausgerüstet war. Dies deutete auf einen koordinierten Angriff hin. Celest Caterona sah sich einen Speedor, der wie ein weißer Schlangenkopf aussah, noch einmal genauer an. Der Schnitt wurde von hinten nach Vorne ausgeführt. Die White Snakes mussten demnach im Rücken überrascht worden sein. Hier waren keine Pfuscher am Werk, auch die Nashorn Armee kam jetzt als Angreifer nicht mehr in Frage. Die Militärs gingen anders vor. Zudem hatten die Verfolger keine Chi Schusswaffen verwendet. Die White Snakes wurden, da war sich die Krokodilfrau sicher, von Fremden ausradiert. Sauer verließ sie mit ihren beiden Wachen die Hauptstadt. Doch besonders weit kam sie nicht. Denn die Blaulichter und Sirenen der Polizeifahrzeuge zogen ihr Interesse auf sich. Wieder lag ihr ein Backstein mieser Vorahnungen im Magen. Neben einer Scheune lagen sieben deformierte Speedorz. Diese wurden allerdings auf einer anderen Art und Weise zerstört. Kapitel 7; Sie stieg ab und ihre Augen nahmen sich einen Speedor nach dem anderen vor. Wieder kam sie rasch hinter der Ursache des Schadens. In dem einzigen Rad stachen unzählige Schrapnellen, diese hatten es aus dem Rahmen geschliffen. Nach dem es zu locker geworden war, kam es zu einer Unwucht. Diese führte nicht nur zu einem Sturz des Fahrers sondern auch zu der Deformation. Wieder Hinweise auf einen gefährlichen Gegner. Was die Gangmitglieder betraf, sie fand Celest Caterona in der Scheune. Ebenfalls nicht besonders erfreulich. Jetz so richtig sauer zog sie sich mit ihren Anubiten zurück. Auf dem Weg zermarterte sich die Krokodilfrau den Kopf mit unerfreulichen Gedanken. Wie sollte sie es dem Herrscher erklären? Zwei Gangs, zusammen siebzehn Leute, die jetzt keine Sklaven mehr beschaffen würden. Frustriert erreichte sie wieder den Palast und schluckte einmal angespannt. Dann trat sie schnellen Schrittes in das zweite Palastgebäude. „Haben sie die Antworten auf meine Fragen gefunden?“ wollte der Regent wissen und klang jetzt gefährlicher als beim letzten Besuch, „was ist aus den Silver Lions und die White Snakes geworden?“ „Auf ihre Dienste können wir nicht mehr zugreifen,“ quälte sie aus sich heraus, „in ihrem Werkzeugkasten müssen siebzehn Werkzeuge ersetzt werden.“ „Nun gut,“ brummte der Sklavenkönig überraschend ruhig, „hoffen wir, dass es sich nicht zu stark bemerkbar macht.“ Nara Nakomi lächelte selbstgefällig als sie die Zeitung aufschlug. Die Schlagzeile ließ ihr Nashornherz höher schlagen. Zwei der gefürchtetsten Banden der Umgebung wurden von Unbekannten ausgelöscht, las sie erfreut. Wann genau lässt sich zur Zeit noch nicht sagen, setzte sich der Artikel fort, auch gibt es keine Hinweise auf die Täter. Mit den Worten, die Polizei und das Militär gehen von einem Racheakt einer anderen Bande aus, endete der Zeitungsartikel. Die Jäger, die Löwen und das Krokodil hielten sich unten in einer der Maschinenhallen auf. Die Jagd war gut gelaufen, morgen würden sie einen neue starten. Whirley hatte für sich die Löwen als Jäger akzeptiert, doch würde er noch abwarten. Seine Gedanken kreisten um Cranch. Der Wolf wusste jetzt genau, wer dieses Krokodil war. Jemand der auch den Titel Jäger trug, aber als zweites Wort. Dieser Cranch war ein gefürchteter Kopfgeld Jäger. Einer der sich seinen guten Ruf auf der Jagd nach ganz besonderen Klienten erarbeitet hatte. So jemand war eine wirkliche Bereicherung in dieser Mission. Der komplette Name des braunen Krokodils war Cranch „Iron Bite“ Hawkins. Er hatte sich seinen Namen durch das Aufspüren, Einfangen und Verschwinden lassen von Halbtieren gemacht. Ihm wurde auch die Sympathie des Büffel Stammes zu gesprochen, die sich aber selbst „Minotauren“ nannten. So ein Kämpfer war sicher eine gute Hilfe in so einer Sache. „Was führt dich wirklich hier her?“ fragte er Cranch mit gerunzelter Stirn, „damals hast du Halbtiere aufgespürt, eingefangen und an die Minotauren überstellt, lohnt sich das Geschäft nicht mehr?“ „Schon lange nicht mehr,“ erwiderte das braune Krokodil und lächelte, „mich wunderte es schon, dass du mich erst jetzt darauf ansprichst.“ „Wollte dich zappeln lassen Iron Bite,“ meinte der edle Grauwolf und lächelte, „du warst immer schon ein guter Partner.“ „Was das Geschäft mit den Halbtieren angeht,“ kam Cranch auf die Frage zurück, „es gibt neue Reglungen, heute gelten nicht mehr alle Halbtiere als Gefahr, das hat sich ziemlich stark auf das Geschäft ausgewirkt.“ „Aber was mich hier hin geführt hat ist wirklich die Ladung im LKW,“ lachte das braune Krokodil, „doch jetzt hat etwas anderes für mich an Interesse gewonnen, zwar kein Halbtier, aber dennoch eine Person die eine Stange Geld einbringen wird.“ „Crominus?“ wollte Whirley wissen, „oder dessen Frau?“ „Es geht um ein Krokodil aber nicht um die beiden,“ meinte Cranch und grinste finster, „eine Verräterin, auf die ein nettes Kopfgeld ausgesetzt wurde.“ „Zum anderen möchte ich ihnen helfen,“ fügte das braune Krokodil hinzu, „auf die Verräterin kann ich auch verzichten, wenn ich durch mein Schaffen einer besseren Sache zum Erfolg verhelfe.“ In dem Moment trat die Nashorndame in die Halle. Das Gespräch endete auf der Stelle und die Jäger, das Krokodil und die Löwen warteten auf die Worte von Nara Nakomi. Diese schien zufrieden zu sein und hoch erfreut. Sie klatschte in die Hände und wandte sich an die Gäste. Kapitel 8; Auch am Abend dieses Mittwochs kamen nicht alle Gangs nach der Sperrstunde zurück. Celest Caterona saß jetzt auf heißen Kohlen und geriet in einen erdrückenden Erklärungsnotstand. Jetzt waren die Lost Birds und die Black Shadows von der Jagd nicht zurück gekehrt. Wer auch immer das war, sah es nicht vor die Sklaven zu befreien, sondern den Nachschub zu sabotieren. Eine völlig unerwartete Herangehensweise, die der Krokodilfrau fast den Verstand raubte. Denn jetzt gab es vier Kreise aus den die Angreifer kommen konnten. Leute die verschleppte Angehörige oder Freunde rächen wollten? Konkurrierende Sklavenjäger die Kopfgeld auf die Gangmitglieder ausgesetzt hatten? Oder aber neue Gangs, die sich Konkurrenten entledigten? Die letzten Verdächtigen waren die Krokodile, Craggers Leute brachten dem Sklavenkönig öfters schwere Verluste bei. Vielleicht hatten sie Kopfgeldjäger aus geschickt oder Trupps die jetzt die Gangs ausradierten? Zu ihrem einzigen Glück ließ der Herrscher den Frust nicht an ihr aus. Auch am Samstag verschwand eine weitere Gang, die Mad Cats. Die Angreifer hatten jetzt alle namhaften Banden ausradiert. Die namenlosen Gangs brachten keine nennenswerte Beute mit. Jetzt traf des den Sklavenhandel knüppeldick. „Was sollen wir ihrer Meinung nach tun?“ fragte der Regent mit finsterer Mine, „noch haben wir genug Sklaven, doch wenn der Nachschub zusammenbricht, bekomme ich bald ernsthafte Probleme.“ „Die Konkurrenten im Outland lecken sich die Finger nach einer Möglichkeit,“ brummte der Adler unter seiner Helmkrone und ballte die Faust, „mein Imperium zu stürzen.“ „Ich möchte nicht wissen wie,“ begann Nara Nakomi mit sachlicher Stimme und freundlichem Blick, „aber sie haben ihren Teil der Abmachung eingehalten.“ „Jetzt liegt es an mir,“ fuhr sie rasch fort und lächelte vergnügt, „den meinen ein zuhalten.“ „Bedienen sie sich an dem Fuhrpark des Steinbruches,“ gab sie erfreut zu verstehen, „nehmen sie so viel Sprengstoff wie sie brauchen.“ „Aber eine Bitte hätte ich dann doch noch,“ grinste die Nashorndame über ihr ganzes Gesicht, „das auf den Fahrzeugen nicht mehr der Name meines Unternehmens steht.“ „Abgemacht,“ bestätigte Whirley für die Wölfe, „wir verwischen alle Spuren, machen sie sich da mal keine Sorgen.“ Abgemacht,“ übernahm Leeland für die Löwen das Wort, „niemand wird erfahren, dass die Maschinen von ihrem Steinbruch stammen.“ „Es war mir eine Ehre,“ erwiderte Cranch die Bitte, „so wird es mir auch eine sein, ihren Namen sauber zu halten.“ Gegen Mittag begannen die Wölfe, Löwen und das Krokodil mit den praktischen Vorbereitungen. Für das Umsetzen ihres Planes brauchten sie zwei große LKW und zwei Tunnelbohrer. Dazu zwei Container Sprengstoff und die dazugehörigen Zünder. Zu erst wurden die beiden LKW präpariert. Die gesamte Ladefläche wurde mit Sprengladungen versehen, die Zünder wurden auf Fernzündung eingestellt. Bei den Tunnelbohrern das gleiche, nur das hier zur Verstärkung der Explosion noch Splitter von Chi Kristallen zugefügt wurden. Zuletzt wurden die Fahrzeuge von jeglicher Werbung befreit. Am Abend zogen sich die neun für die strategische Planung zurück. Auch wenn der Plan im groben schon fest stand, konnte es nicht schaden, einige Details noch mal zu durchdenken. Kapitel 9; Krokodilstränen Celest Caterona zog sich in ihr Gemach zurück. Sie hatte es nicht gelernt diese Schwäche zu besiegen, doch wusste sie letztere auf zuschieben. Ein Gefühl aus eisiger Kälte, das ihr alle Kräfte raubte und ihr einen Tagtraum aufzwang. Jetzt in ihrem Bett übernahm der Tagtraum sie und stürzte sie in eine tiefe Grube. Diese schien keinen Boden zu haben und mit jedem Meter enger zu werden. Da sie sich mit der Zeit an diesen immer wieder kehrenden Traum gewöhnt hatte, schenkte sie ihm keine Bedeutung. Zu dem dauerte er nur zwei, vielleicht auch schon mal zweieinhalb gefühlte Stunden. Wenn sie dann wieder erwachte und aufstand, war alles wieder so wie vorher. Jetzt wieder voll bei der Sache stand sie vor ihrem Schreibtisch und wunderte sich. Die Schublade war leicht geöffnet, so wie nach jedem Mal, wenn sie in den Tagtraum verfiel. Vielleicht ließ der Sklavenkönig sie überwachen und nutze diese zwei oder zweieinhalb Stunden aus, um ihren Schreibtisch durchsuchen zu lassen. Leicht angespannt wegen der Frage, die ihr der Regent gestellt hatte, ging sie in den Hof und blickte in den Nachmittagshimmel. William und Leon stöberten in den Beweisen, die sie von den Speedorz der Gangs entfernt hatten. Wieder diese kleinen Plaketten aus Gold. Doch dies mal mit einem anderen Zitat. Natürlich wieder auf der alten Sprache der Krokodile. Achtundzwanzig mal der gleiche Spruch, dachte William und kam ins zweifeln, der Autor konnte nicht Crominus sein. Auch der Löwe mit der orangen Mähne sah dies wohl auch so. Beide nickten bestätigend und verließen das Zimmer, was ihnen die Nashorndame zu Verfügung gestellt hatte. Whirley, Leeland und Cransh erschraken fast, als Leon und Wood in das andere Zimmer stolperten. Ohne Worte zu verlieren breiteten die Zwei vier Din A4 Seiten aus. Links auf der original Sprache, rechts übersetzt. Da sie aber zu dem unteren Zitat noch keine besaßen, war dieses Blatt leer. „Bitte übersetze uns das weite Zitat,“ sprach Leon und sah William an, welcher darauf hin nickte, „es könnte wichtiger sein als zunächst angenommen.“ „Wenn ihr wollt,“ meinte Cranch und lächelte hilfsbereit. „How anyone wants another helping ? How will anyone punish another ? If you can not see what is good or evil ?" zitierte er in der alten Krokodilsprache und sein Lächeln erstarrte. „Wie will jemand einem anderen Helfen? Wie will jemand einen anderen bestrafen? Wenn man nicht sieht was gut oder böse ist?“ übersetzte er mit gequälter Stimme, bevor er zu weinen begann. Die anderen blickten schockiert und irritiert auf das braune Krokodil. Was hatte den Halbtierjäger so tief berührt, dass er in Tränen ausbrach? Nur Whirley spürte etwas, dass ihm sehr bekannt vor kam. In einem Moment auf dem anderen dachte er an das Gespräch mit Alessa. Jetzt wurde dem Wolf so einiges klarer. Schweigend führte er Cranch in das andere Zimmer und ließ die anderen zurück. Zuvor ließ er sie verstehen, dass sie ihm nicht folgen sollten. Epilog; "You think to read that is written between the lines , since their different opinion about the illusions of the truth, but you do not see the moon lights up the night sky above you." „How anyone wants another helping ? How will anyone punish another ? If you can not see what is good or evil ?" Las Warface vor und hatte dabei arge Probleme mit der Aussprache. Dann wiederholte er die Übersetzungen; „Ihr glaubt zu lesen das zwischen den Zeilen geschrieben steht, ihr seit der Meinung Trugbilder von der Wahrheit zu unterscheiden, doch seht ihr nicht den Mond der über euch den Nachthimmel erleuchtet.“ „Wie will jemand einem anderen Helfen? Wie will jemand einen anderen bestrafen? Wenn man nicht sieht was gut oder böse ist?“ Jetzt verstand der Wolf auch warum sein Kamerad die Übersetzung für so wichtig eingestuft hatte. Jemand der sich versteckte schrieb nicht so eine Reihe von Zitaten. Nur jemand der gefunden werden wollte, verfasste solche Worte. Zum anderen erschien es jetzt auch nicht mehr als ein Zufall, dass sie diese Zitate fanden. Dieses Rätsel war ein Hilferuf. „Diese Zitate stammen nicht aus der Feder von Crominus oder seiner Frau,“ gestand Cranch dem edlen Grauwolf und sah betroffen weg, „ich glaube zu wissen, von wem sie verfasst wurden.“ „Ist es für unsere Angelegenheit wichtig,“ fragte William mit einem leichten schlechten Gewissen, „wenn nicht, möchte ich dich nicht weiter belasten.“ „In gewisser Weise hat es mit dem Chi Konflikt zu tun,“ beklagte das braune Krokodil leise, „haben sie sich jemals gefragt warum Cragger so merkwürdig verhält?“ „Ja,“ gab der Wolf zu, „nur habe ich dem kein besonders Gewicht zugesprochen.“ „Es ist nicht das, was Cragger als Kriegsgrund nennt,“ sprach Cranch leise, „auch nicht die Gier nach dem Chi.“ „Letztere ist zwar vorhanden,“ räumte das Krokodil ein, „ist aber nicht der Auslöser der Aggressionen.“ „Jemand manipuliert den jungen Krokodilkönig,“ beendete Cranch und kam wieder zur Ruhe, „sie ist der Schlüssel zu dieser Manipulation.“ „Sie, du meinst damit die Autorin der Zitate?“ wollte der Wolf wissen um sicher zu gehen, alles verstanden zu haben. „Ja, sie ist der Schlüssel zu diesem schrecklichen Geheimnis,“ bestätigte das braune Krokodil. „Was verbindet sie mit dieser Person?“ sprach Whirley mit nachdenklicher Stimme, „sonst wären sie nicht gleich in Tränen ausgebrochen.“ Cranch war die vorherige Trauer kaum mehr anzusehen, das braune Krokodil hatte seine Gefühle rascher wieder in den Griff bekommen, als es der Wolf erwartet hatte. Mit gerunzelter Stirn sah Cranch setzt Whirley in die Augen; „Ich kenne ihre Vergangenheit und wer nur ansatzweise ein glückliches Familienleben hatte, wird bei so einem Drama weinen.“ Soundtrack; thumb|left|500 px thumb|right|500 px thumb|left|500 px thumb|right|500 px thumb|left|500 px thumb|right|500 px thumb|left|500 px thumb|right|500 px Kategorie:Jadekaiser